


You make me bad

by The_Raven_Queens_Bard



Series: Roman x Remus smut collection [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Sex, Bottom Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Cop Roman, Daddy Kink, Dry Sex, Gay Sex, Inmate Remus, M/M, Prison Sex, Size Queen Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Slut Shaming, Top Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raven_Queens_Bard/pseuds/The_Raven_Queens_Bard
Summary: Remus is a criminal locked up in an isolation cell; Roman is the sergeant that caught him. Roman discovers just how much their game of cat and mouse messed with him and plots to free Remus and run away with him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Roman x Remus smut collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754776
Kudos: 72





	You make me bad

Remus sat in his holding cell. It was quite small and, had a wooden bench for a bed. He sat on the bench seeming as it was the most comfortable surface and kicked his legs as he scraped on the stone wall with his nails.

Roman walked the halls of the prison, to check on a _'favourite'_ inmate. You could say he and Remus were soulmates of the worst kind. Remus got under sergeant Roman's skin like an annoying pest or germ.

He dismissed the guard watching Remus and waited until she can't see or hear them. "Remus."

Remus looked back from the wall and at the source of the voice, noting it had been his favourite guard Roman.

"Hiya, Ro! Come to see me again, have you?" Remus smiled, slightly crooked, but looked back at the wall to drag his nails across the stone to create an irritating 'screech'

The sergeant watched the criminal through the bars, giving Remus the stink eye. "You'll address me as sergeant or sir, you little shit.”

"Nah. I say what I like." Remus grinned, leaning his head back so he could see Roman from upside-down and stuck his tongue at the guard playfully.

Roman huffed and turned around back facing Remus, inches away from the cell bars. His handcuffs hung from his belt.

Remus pushed himself off the bench and skipped over to Roman, reaching his hand through the bars and unhooked the handcuffs from his belt, pulling them back into the cell with him.

Roman exhaled heavily and held his hands behind his back oblivious to Remus' sleight of hand.

Remus fiddled with the cuffs trying to work out how they functioned. Eventually, working it out and simply cuffed both of Roman's hands but the chain that connected them was linked around one of the bars from inside the cell.

"What the hell, Remus! Let go of me!" Roman struggled against the inmates hold, they were both of similar muscle mass, but the surprise was what failed Roman, he struggled pulling against the chain.

"Nah, now I have a good view of your ass. Why would I let you go?" Remus stated with a slight cackle in his voice and pushed his hand out the cell to grip on Roman's clothed ass. "Where did you learn to be a police officer? You're bad at your own job it seems"

Roman gritted his teeth as he was sexually assaulted. He refused to let Remus' words make him question his abilities. Remus wasn't in his peripheral vision, and he couldn't feel the tug on his belt.

Remus grabbed Roman by the hips, pulling him against the bars of the cell so it was easier for him to reach as he hooked his finger on the guard's trousers and pulled them down.

Roman grunted angrily, he couldn't even get to his walky-talky to get back up, then again, he wouldn't want to be found like this, he knew it would look suspicious, what with him taking extra hours to guard Remus by choice.

"Don't be such a baby, Roman." Remus growled, sliding Roman's trousers down to his feet and poked his hole through the fabric of his boxers. He slid his other hand up the shirt of Roman's uniform, trailing his hands along his skin.

Roman's dick gave an involuntary twitch at the surge of adrenaline rushing through him, he was going to get fucked by a psychopath. Even with the unwilled interest his body showed Roman kept fighting.

Remus took note of the reaction and trailed his hands down to the clothed tent in Roman's boxers, brushing his hand over it. "Hard already, huh?" Remus cackled, enjoying toying with the guard that was supposed to be stern and watchful.

"Shut up." Roman growled, turning to try to look Remus in the eye.

"You should've been more careful then." Remus sang back. He pushed down Roman's boxers and pulled him closer so the cold bar rested on his skin.

Roman hissed as the metal met his bare skin, "you listen here, I'm no worse than any of the other officers and guards in this prison, you being able to do this to me just means you could have done the same to any of the others, do you understand."

“I wouldn't be able to do this to the other guards since they aren't as oblivious as you. You should have paid more attention instead of turning your back on me" Remus pushed down his own clothing, now nude as well.

Roman looked down to glanced at Remus dick; his eyes widened, holy shit he was huge, of course he was huge. Roman scoffed and smirked at Remus, his entire attitude towards this turn of events shifted. "you know for a murderer you're pretty sexy."

"Awe~ thanks for the compliment but I’d prefer it if you'd shut up" Remus stuck his tongue out of habit. Remus put his fingers into his own mouth, pulling them out once covered in his saliva and pressed the tip into Roman's entrance.

Roman pressed his ass against the bars willingly, "Go ahead Remus use me." he laughed maniacally; no one could hear them, not in the isolation ward.

"Are you sure I'm the one who's supposed to be behind bars~?" Remus pulled his saliva-covered fingers away, smearing them onto Roman's skin and replaced his finger with the tip of his cock.

Roman leaned up against the bars, turning his face to the side, "I spent years searching for you, watching your every move, trying to get inside the mind of a killer to find you. I guess I never quite made my way back out." Roman licked his lips.

"Quite the change in personality I see~ too bad you can't join me in my cell." Remus slowly pushed into Roman just to tease him, scraping his rough, miss-shaped nails along his back.

Romans mouth gaped open, "holy fuck you feel bigger than you look!" Roman didn't understand why this pain felt good but he wanted more.

"Your ass is just tight~" Remus pushed in as far as he could go, most of his cock buried into Roman. He roughly dug his nails into Roman's skin, if he added any more pressure it could break his skin.

"Ah~ ...Play your cards right, I'll get you out of that cell and off the grid, baby. Just like that~" Roman purred.

Remus started to thrust, hard and fast. "You're such a slut~ I bet you did all this on purpose~" he trailed his hands to Roman's cock and gripped onto it.

"Ah ah- ah, oh yeah~, Remus... god! I've been your bitch ever since I got assigned to your case... I love you Mr. S." Roman confessed.

"My, just for me~ how sweet of you~" Remus slid his thumb over the tip of Roman's cock, picking up speed as he did his best to angle himself for Roman's prostate.

"R-ride or die, Re. That's where I'm at... There! oh god, you got me Remus! Gonna find us a place in Alaska, away from civilisation, gonna keep each other warm by fucking every night." Roman started moan more now after explaining his plan, leaking cum over Remus' hand.

"You really thought this out, didn't you~? You're such a cum whore, wanting to be fucked everyday~" Remus purred, slamming into Roman's prostate repeatedly as he slid his hand along his length.

"Only for you baby, this ex-sergeant knows who he belongs to now." Roman said, emphasising the 'ex' part and smiling like a psycho.

"You want me to fill your pretty ass up~? You'd like that wouldn't you, slut?" Remus growled with a smile, gripping his free-hand on Roman's ass cheek.

"YES! please, cum in me Mr. S mark me as yours, I'm yours daddy please!" Roman begged, a few thrusts later Roman came all over the place.

"Since you asked, whore~" Remus thrusts a few more times, releasing into Roman's abused hole shortly after, staying buried inside.

Roman moaned and keened, the criminals name on his tongue "Remus!" Roman's legs went like jelly, his mouth hung open wanting it to be used just like his body was, wanting Remus' tongue on his, the side of his face still pressed up against the bars so he could that he could see the insane man on the other side.

Remus pushed his face through the bars as much as he could; licking the all over the side of Roman's face, before flicking his wet tongue over Roman's, it lasted a few minutes before he pulled away. "A promise is a promise Ro~ now get your daddy out of this cell, like the good slut I know you are."

Roman nodded frantically, "I will, I'll do anything for you." He said while Remus freed him.

Remus pulled his soft cock out of Roman, and put his clothes on. "Pull yourself together slut you've a job to do."

Roman got dressed and fixed his uniform, smirking at Remus he walked right up to him, "I'll be back for you my love, next time you see me we'll be out of here." Roman kissed Remus goodbye and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading.  
> Remember to spread love not hate.  
> comment and give this story kudos if you enjoyed it.  
> x


End file.
